supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shako Family line
The Shako Family Line (車庫家族ライン) is a family running from 660 BC-present, its symbol is a katana covered in blood, it was a rich and powerful family, the katana was called Blood Drainer, the family's prized katana, which is over centuries old, History The Shako family began prior to 660 BC, it still runs today, during WWII, the family started protecting themselves from invading countries and the bombings that ended the war, causing loss of personality and given them warlike behavior, and are usually emotionless and have blank expressions since 1945. since then, they rip or destroy any propoganda poster that is Anti-Japanese, he had a deep grudge against the Woods family (except Ann and Jack) for killing few of their members, the master of sword during WWII was Satoshi Shako's grandfather, Ryou Shako (1921-1945), he died of starvation at the age of 24 after accidently locking himself in the office room after the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombs while in Nagasaki, his ghost is said to haunt it, leaving behind his son, Yuuya Shako (1940-2005), Satoshi's father, who died after Satoko was born.. The family was uncontacted for almost 1,200 years since Japan's creation and there used to be an acceptable 50 family members, but violence and war decreased their numbers, and WWII wiped most of them out. List of heads #Ryoku Shako Circa 660 BC to 599 BC #Nobu Shako 599 BC to 522 BC #Toshihiko Shako 522 BC to 459 BC #Yoshihiro Shako 459 BC to 398 BC #Mutsuhiro Shako 398 BC to 349 BC #Kazuhiko Shako 349 BC to 300 BC #Shoichi Shako 300 BC to 250 BC #Junichi Shako 250 BC to 180 BC #Shuya Shako 180 BC to 127 BC #Takahiro Shako 127 BC to 77 BC #Tokihiro Shako 77 BC to 37 BC #Naruhiko Shako 37 BC to 10 BC #Yoshiki Shako 10 BC to 35 #Aito Shako 35 to 80 #Hiroki Shako 80 to 123 #Tokihiro Shako 123 to 185 #Daito Shako 185 to 249 #Takahashi Shako 249 to 309 #Yamahiro Shako 309 to 369 #Shiroki Shako 369 to 400 #Yasuhiro Shako 400 to 456 #Yuhiro Shako 456 to 480 #Kazuki Shako 480 to 540 #Toshihiro Shako 540 to 620 #Akio Shako 620 to 690 #Shinsaku Shako 690 to 740 #Masaki Shako 740 to 815 #Seiji Shako 815 to 875 #Sadao Shako 875 to 925 #Tamotsu Shako 925 to 989 #Yoshihiko Shako 989 to 1029 #Ryota Shako 1029 to 1031 #Noku Shako 1031 to 1111 #Mutsuhiko Shako 1111 to 1145 #Taro Shako 1145 to 1200 #Yuudai Shako 1200 to 1260 #Hikaru Shako 1260 to 1330 #Shigeru Shako 1330 to 1390 #Hachiro Shako 1390 to 1450 #Hajime Shako 1450 to 1470 #Haru Shako 1470 to 1515 #Koji Shako 1515 to 1577 #Koichi Shako 1577 to 1508 #Norio Shako 1508 to 1570 #Kyou Shako 1570 to 1613 #Ken Shako 1613 to 1673 #Katsumi Shako 1673 to 1712 #Kenshin Shako 1712 to 1759 #Hiroyuki Shako 1759 to 1800 #Kenta Shako 1800 to 1860 #Kunio Shako 1860 to 1900 #Ryosuke Shako 1900 to 1942 #Ryou Shako 1942 to 1945 #Yuuya Shako 1945 to 2005 #Satoshi Shako 2005 to 2011 #Satoko Samo (nee Shako) 2011 to present #Toshio Samo Heir in waiting Traditions They wear the Japanese Imperial flag like a cape unless around Koreans or Chinese people, which they are afraid they will offend them, and always wear the normal Japan flag around their neck if they go to China or Korea. They also want Japan to be a peaceful place. Also, Children born into this family young as three, they will be given a choice of 20 girls or boys and the chosen becomes their mistress and later wife. If a female heiress produces a male heir and he gets married, he is required to use the name Shako to keep the family line continuing Appearance Females usually wear torn clothing with long Japan flags as capes, aswell as having large breasts (Ranging from D-cup to JJ-cup) they have youthful expressions Males usually wear yukata or Normal clothes, like the females, they wear the Japan flags aswell, they are usually have slim build with a tall he might, they also have youthful expressions Trivia *Members born on between 11th and 18th of Feburary are considered good luck. Category:Families